Dilemma
by BellaMia595
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in his seventh and last year at Hogwarts. Voldemort has been defeated and his father is in Azkaban Prision. Draco goes away on vacation for the summer and he meets a girl. Hermione is staying with her cousin for the summer... What happens?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that belongs to J.K. or the movie, which belongs to Nicholas Sparks and producers. The verse in this chapter is from the song Kiss Me Crazy by Kaci. I do however own the plot.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic and I hope it goes well!

**Chapter One**

"Draco! Wake up and get ready! We leave in an hour!" Narcissa Malfoy yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Draco, hearing his mom yell, turned over and put his pillow on his head, trying to block out any sounds and light. He didn't want to wake up. He had a dream where he was at a club and all the girls were dancing around him. He was having the time of his life.

Finally, after trying to go back to sleep for 5 minutes and not succeeding, he got up. He took a shower, and got dressed. After he made sure he had everything packed to leave, he dragged his luggage down the stairs and to the front door.

He dropped off his luggage and went to the dinning room, for breakfast. His mother was sitting at the table, eating her breakfast, dressed in all black. She reminded him of his father a little because of the way she had her hair down and how much black she wore.

His father was in Azkaban because after Voldemort was defeated for the last time by Harry Potter and his precious followers, all the Death Eaters were to be found and taken to Azkaban, an order given by the Ministry of Magic. Draco was going to go but the Ministry of Magic gave orders to take only those who had the Dark Mark, and Draco wasn't a Death Eater. Not yet. Narcissa wanted her son to become a Death Eater like his Father but now that Voldemort was defeated, that plan changed forever…

Draco snapped back to reality when he realized his mother was talking to him.

"Draco? Are you finished packing?" his mother repeated her question in her cold voice with a little hint of annoyance.

Draco looked into her cold grey eyes and answered, "Yes, Mother. I'm all packed and ready to go. How long will it take to get there?"

Narcissa just shrugged and answered, "I don't know, my Dear. I've never been to Canada before." Draco hated it when she called him 'Dear' and his mother knew it. Sometimes he thought she did it just to annoy him.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there and off that _plane_." Narcissa said the last word with a contemptuous look.

"Oh, mother, why can't we just travel by Floo Powder? It's much easier." Draco had been thinking of this question during his shower and he couldn't come up with an answer for himself.

"Because, Draco, the Ministry of Magic specifically told us not to use any magic while we are on this vacation. It's just way to risky and if that means we have to fly to Canada on a muggle plane, then we're going to fly on a muggle plane." Neither Narcissa, nor Draco had ever gone flying on a plane before.

"Besides, have you ever tried Flooing across big bodies of water? Some wizards have and they didn't always get to their destination in one piece."

Narcissa didn't really want to take this vacation but she felt her son needed it to relax, considering all that had happened the year before with his father going to jail and all.

The Ministry of Magic had suggested that Narcissa and Draco go and stay at a cottage in Quebec during the summer, for protection. Who they needed protection from, was something they didn't know and when Draco's mother had asked, no one would give her an answer.

So they were going to spend two months on a lake called Lake Magog and enjoy peace and quite. Draco would be back home a week before school began, all rested and ready to begin his seventh year.

Draco was actually looking forward to the peace and quiet this summer. With all the exams that took place only a week ago, he needed a quiet place to rest even though he didn't really want to leave his friends and his home to stay at a muggle cottage, in a muggle city. He knew his father would never had let them go and would be mad at them for even considering this but he also knew how stressful things had been for his mother lately and he wanted what was best for her.

By the time they were on the plane, it was 10:00am and the time was going by slowly for Draco. He was excited, though he would never show it, but he hated having to wait to get on the plane, to eat his lunch and to watch the movie, one thing that he has never heard of before in his life. He watched with amazement, as the screen ahead of him played. The movie was called 'A Walk to Remember'.

After the movie was finished, Draco slept for the rest of the flight. He was woken up when a woman's voice came over the speaker. He got up and grabbed his luggage like the other people around him did.

Draco followed his mother off the plane and down the ramp. It was dark outside and looked like it was late at night. There was a man, a little older than Draco, standing near the entrance doors holding up a sign that read: Malfoy.

Reading the sign, Draco walked up to the guy and said, "Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy. This is my mother."

The guy shook hands with Draco and said, "Hello sir, I'm Justin, your driver. I'm to take you and your mother to the cottage you'll be staying at."

Half an hour later, they arrived. They finally stopped at the cottage. Draco got out of the car and looked around. It was hard to see since it was dark out but once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out that the cottage had two floors.

Going inside, he saw that there was the family room ahead of him and to his left he saw a bathroom. He walked into the family room and looked up the stairs but couldn't see anything because there was a wall there. To the right of the stairs he saw another bedroom. As he walked upstairs he saw that the bathroom was to his right and to his left, there were more rooms. He walked to the railing that overlooked the family room below.

He saw his mother carrying her luggage to her room near the stairs. Draco took one of the beds that were next to him. The ceiling went on a slant over the bed so he would have to be careful not bump his head when he woke up, since he was so tall.

After he finished unpacking, he felt like going down to the lake. It was a nice, cool night out and he carefully stepped out on the dock. It shook a little bit, frightening him a little but he recovered quickly and walked out to the end of the dock. He couldn't see much out on the lake but he could see little sailboats that had lights on inside. Even though he would never admit it to anyone but himself, he loved the view. In the distance, he could hear some music playing. He stood there for a few minutes, just looking at the scene and listening to the music. Although he had never heard that kind of music before, he liked it. It seemed to be saying:

"Come on baby kiss me crazy

Tell me that you miss me baby  
You know what I've got  
Give me what I want  
Kiss me crazy come on baby  
Only your two lips can save me  
You know what I've got  
Give me what I want  
I want you"

After listening to the music for a while, he felt tired so he walked back to the cottage and went to bed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series. All the characters and stuff belong to J.K., as much as I would love to own Draco…

**A/N:** Thanks to my first two reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to you!

**Chapter 2**

While Draco was getting ready to leave, little did he know that one of his worst enemy's best friend, Hermione, was packing to leave that day too. She was going to Lake Magog too but she was staying with her cousin, Caitlin. She couldn't wait to see her cousin again! She hadn't seen her since before she started second year in Hogwarts. Caity lives in Canada but she goes to school at Durmstrang. She always spends her summers at her cottage and this summer she had invited Hermione to stay with her and her parents.

Hermione was finally all packed and ready to go. She walked down the stairs with her luggage just as her father came in from putting other things in the car. She gave him her luggage and he left again. She went into the kitchen where her mother was making her breakfast. She smiled at her mom as she sat down and pulled out some parchments to write on. She wrote a letter each to Harry and Ron until her breakfast was ready. She continued to write their letters and sent them with a new owl she had gotten for her birthday last year, from both, Harry and Ron.

An hour later she was saying her good-byes to her Mother and Father. She was sad to leave them for so long but she couldn't wait to get to the lake and start her summer! She planned on relaxing by the lake with Caity, going swimming and canoeing. Of course she still planned to catch up on some of her reading.

When she got on the plane, she put her bags in the overhead compartment and got out her CD Player. She listened to her favourite band. Finally, when the plane was in the air, the movie "A Walk to Remember" was playing, so she watched it since it was one of her favourite movies.

After the movie was over, she got up and went to the washroom. On her way back, she stopped in her tracks.

'Did I just see Malfoy on a muggle plane?' She thought to herself. She shook her head, 'No way, he hates muggles. He wouldn't be caught dead on a muggle plane.'

But when she turned around, she saw a person with white-blonde hair, exactly like Malfoy's. She walked back to the row she thought she saw him and looked at them. She stood there in the middle of the aisle, staring in shock at a sleeping Draco Malfoy. And sure enough, his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, was also sleeping in the seat next to him.

Hermione didn't know what to say because she was too shocked, so she forced herself to move back to her seat.

Once in her seat, she went over what just happened, 'Okay, you went to the washroom, came back, saw Malfoy. That's all, its not like he caught you staring at him so it's nothing to get all worked up about.'

But she had also noticed how hot Malfoy looked, sleeping there, looking so innocent.

She snapped back to reality. "I have to control myself and my thoughts better. Malfoy – hot? Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes as she said this out loud, trying to sound sarcastic.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, dear?" Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard the lady she was sitting next to, ask her the question.

Hermione just shook her head no and pulled out her CD player and listened to music while thinking, the rest of the flight.

When she got off the plane, she got her luggage, went outside and got in a taxi. The driver took her to Lake Magog and she told him what cottage she was staying at. They finally stopped at the right cottage.

Hermione paid the Taxi driver, got her luggage and walked up to the cottage just as Caity came out and embraced her in a big hug. Hermione pulled out of the hug and looked her cousin over. Caity had shoulder length, straight brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing tight blue jeans, a pink tank top. On her feet, she wore sandals that she slipped on.

"Ohh, I've missed you! How are your parents?" Caity asked as she pulled Hermione in another hug.

"I missed you too! Oh, they're great! How's everyone else?" answered Hermione.

"Everyone's good, can't wait to see you!"

Hermione's family on her mother's side lived in a town a few miles away from the cottage but they didn't stay there all the time because there wasn't enough room for everyone to sleep under the same roof.

Caity helped Hermione bring her bags into the cottage where she met and hugged her aunt and uncle. They chatted about how school is going and how everyone is doing since they last saw each other.

Inside the cottage, right when you walk in the door, to your right, you had the kitchen. Ahead, you walked into the family room and there were some beds in the corners and some more beds and tables out on the closed-in patio. If you walked to your left in from the family room, there were more bedrooms and a washroom.

Hermione walked to a room that had bunk beds and put hers bags in there. She always stayed there with Caity and they'd chat all night about anything.

Since Hermione didn't eat much on the plane, she had a little steak her uncle had cooked and saved for her. With that, she and Caity said goodnight to the adults and headed to bed.

"Aww, well, Hermy, you know what I think? I think that Victor doesn't know what he's missing out on. He doesn't deserve you and I'd say that you're better off without him." Caity didn't know what else to say but to Hermione, that was good enough.

Hermione smiled and changed the subject. "So, any cute guys at your school?"

"My school? No, not really. Not as cute as some of the guys from your school." Caity laughed.

"My school? I haven't noticed any. But then again, I spend all my time in the library so I don't see many people, except maybe Ron and Harry." Hermione said truthfully.

"What's so great about the library? I mean, if it's a beautiful day out, why not go outside and read or study?"

"I do that sometimes, when it's not too windy out. And I like to go out and watch Ron and Harry's Quidditch practice while I study once in a while. I find the library peaceful when I'm in bad mood. I can get away from people like—I just like being around the big shelves of old books." Hermione was about to say something about a certain boy but stopped herself in time.

Caity smiled at her cousin, not knowing what she was about to say but brushed that aside. "Maybe there is a guy out there that would like to go out with you. He just hasn't realized it or hasn't had the courage to talk to you."

Hermione thought about this for a couple minuets. "But if that's the case, then when will the time come that the guy will talk to me? I mean, I can't just keep waiting forever. Everyone at Hogwarts knows where I spend most of my time, and that's not in my dorm. If anyone were to ask where I would be, their first guess would be at the library. No one would dream of me out with some guy on the school grounds or at Hogsmeade."

"Okay, then we'll try to get you out more, go shopping, not for books, might I add, but for clothes, make-up, jewelry. We can make people at Hogwarts think of you differently." Caity had a look in her eyes that Hermy didn't know if she liked.

"Okay, but promise this won't get out of hand? I don't want to go back to school with everyone thinking I'm completely different than I was the year before." said Hermione slowly.

Caity smiled reassuringly at her cousin saying, "It won't."

Hermione thought about this for a few minutes and shook her head. They planned to start the next day. After that they both went to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series. All the characters and stuff belong to J.K. Rowling, as much as I try…

**A/N:** Here is the third chapter! Hope you like it!

**Chapter Three**

The next day, Draco woke up around 10am. He took a shower, got dressed in his new bathing suit shorts and pulled on a T-shirt. He went downstairs and grabbed something to eat and headed for the lake.

There, he met his Mother and went to the end of the dock and ate his breakfast. He sat there, looking around at the other docks. He noticed that there were only two people on one of the docks across the lake.

After he finished eating, he got his Omnioculars out and looked at the dock with the other people. He pulled the omnioculars from his face revealing a look of terror. He looked at one of the girls on the dock again to make sure he was seeing right and sure enough, there on the dock sat none other than his worst enemy's know-it-all girlfriend, Hermione Granger. At least he thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend, since they always hung out together, even when that Weasel wasn't around.

She was with another girl, whom Draco did not recognize. She looked pretty. 'Well, at least her hair isn't as bad as Grangers…' he thought. 'I wonder who she is?' As he was thinking this, Granger and her friend got on a boat and disappeared around the bay.

Later that day, he felt like going for a little boat ride. He went to the garage, and decided he would take the canoe and he brought it to the swampy area. His mother just sat there watching and wondering what he was doing.

He looked up at her, "I'm just going for a little ride and see if I can figure out how to work this." With that he got in the canoe and used a paddle to push himself off shore. The boat rocked a little and he didn't know how to control it but he somehow stayed aboard. He paddled a little, feeling a little awkward.

'Okay, just go slow,' he thought to himself as he paddled further away from the little swap area.

Draco continued paddling and started to head straight towards a big body of water that attached other little bays. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a much bigger boat came along with someone trailing behind it. Somehow the person had kept their body above the water. Draco didn't understand how this could be, but shrugged it off just as big waves came up and hit his boat.

One minute Draco was nice and dry and the next, he was in the water with his canoe nearly on top of him.

"Oh my gosh! Dad! You have to be more careful!" yelled a voice coming from the big boat.

"Can you see if he's okay?" came the same voice.

"Yeah," came a voice that Draco thought was a very familiar voice.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, my uncle likes to go fast when he's driving the--" came the familiar voice again but cut off.

Draco, still shocked at falling into the cold water, said, "Yeah, I'm--'' He cut off as well when he looked up into brown eyes. He looked at who it was and he went numb.

Granger had seen him fall. He flushed into anger. He was angry with her uncle for making big waves, angry with himself for being there at that very moment, and angry at Granger for seeing him fall.

'That's all I need, her going to Potter and telling him I made a fool of myself by falling in the water. In a muggle boat, might I add!' He'd rather be dead than have to be floating in the water next to a very stunned Granger.

"Hermy, is he okay?" came the voice again and when Draco looked up, he saw the girl he saw before with Granger on the dock.

"Yeah, I guess so," Granger answered.

"Okay? I'm better than okay! No thanks to you." Draco sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him while she grabbed her skies and headed back for the boat.

"Want help with getting back into your canoe?" asked a guy who, Draco thought, must be Grangers' uncle because Draco had seen Grangers parents before and he didn't recognize this guy.

"No thanks. I can get in easily," Draco said, trying to tip the canoe back over. Only when he tried this, the water was pulling the canoe under so he let it stay up side down and said, "On second thought, yes. I can't get it turned over without water going inside and pulling it down."

"Girls, would you two please help this young man tip his canoe over?" Hermione's uncle asked.

"Kay!" Draco then heard a loud splash.

Hermione and Caity swam over to where the canoe was tipped over. "Okay, Hermione, you and I have to go under the boat and push up, then we can try and tip it over. And if that doesn't work, then we're gonna have to push it to shore and turn it over."

"Okay," replied Hermione, looking at Draco, who glared at her.

'She's going to use this against me. I just know it. She's gonna want a favour in return, being the bloody sneaky little mudblood she is.' Draco thought.

Hermione and Caity went under the boat and pushed it upward. Draco also helped them from the other side and they got it somehow. The canoe tipped back over with only getting a little water in it.

"There," breathed Caity. "Are you okay? I'm really sorry about this, my dad, he gets out of control when he drives the boat and--"

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Thanks for helping me flip it back over," said Draco, turning on his Malfoy charm.

"No problem, we owe you anyways. How about you come and have dinner with us tonight?"

"But I believe I owe you," Draco winked at Caity, who blushed.

Hermione was feeling awkward so she swam, kind of loudly, back to her uncle's boat and got on board. Caity, still blushing, heard Hermione swim back and followed her. Draco glared at Hermione for distracting Caity from him.

"How about you come by my dock sometime for lunch? It's over there, the one with the shed." Caity asked before she got too far from Draco.

Draco flashed his most charming smile at her and replied, "Okay, I'll see sometime soon, then." With that he turned and pushed the canoe to shore. He got in and went back to the cottage.

**A/N:** Well I would like to thank my one reviewer from the last chapter:

**xoKaSsIeox** – Ah yes, this is my first attempt at my own fic. Thank you! 

And thanks to anyone else reading this!


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series. All the characters and stuff belong to J.K. Rowling, as much as I try to get her to switch places with me... I mean, just one swish and flick of a wand and it _could_ be done!

**A/N:** Here is the fourth chapter! Hope you like it!

**Chapter Four**

"Don't you think he looked cute?? His face when he fell in was so funny! But I felt so bad. Dad really shouldn't drive that fast on the boat." Hermione and Caity were in bed and Caity could not stop talking about Draco. She didn't even know his name and she still couldn't stop talking about him! Hermione stayed silent whenever he was mentioned.

After a while, Caity noticed this and asked, "Hermy, are you alright? It seems as if every time I talk, you don't say anything. What's up?"

Hermione didn't answer right away, wondering if she should tell her cousin, then she sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you."

At this, Caity jumped up on Hermione's bed and put on a serious expression as if what Hermione was about to say was really important.

"That guy we helped flip his canoe over, I know him. He goes to my school and he's a pureblooded wizard. He hates muggle-borns, like me. He also hates my friends, Harry and Ron and anyone who likes Harry because he's famous. He calls me a… a mudblood."

"Oh… he hates you? Just because you're muggle-born? That's mean…"

"Yeah, but, I don't know, maybe he'll think of you differently." Although Hermione wasn't so sure about that, even though Caity was half witch and half muggle-born.

"Wait, so you don't mind if…?"

"If… you talk and flirt with him? No, I don't mind, but… just don't get hurt, okay? I, personally, don't think he's worth getting hurt for."

Caity laughed, "Okay, and Hermione? I think you're a great girl. It's his fault he doesn't see that, so it's his loss."

Hermione smiled and hugged her cousin, who, by every second of the day, was becoming more her best friend than she already was.

A couple days later, Hermione woke up wondering what Harry and Ron were doing at the moment.

'I think I'll owl them before I head down to the lake,' she thought.

She got up, got dressed and headed for breakfast.

"Oh good, your up. I'm making bacon and eggs, would you like some?" asked her aunt Kathy.

"Yes please," replied Hermione, who got some orange juice and sat down next to Caity. Caity was already eating her bacon and eggs.

Hermione saw she was dressed in a light green bathing suit bikini top and black shorts. She had her hair down; she had on some eye shadow and lip-gloss. Hermione could tell she couldn't wait till noon. Even though Hermione said she didn't mind Caity flirting with Malfoy, she got a sickening feeling every time she thought of the two together. He was the enemy of her best friend and her cousin was falling for him. Why Caity was falling for him, she had no idea.

"Hey sleepy head. Finally woke up, eh?" Caity loved teasing Hermione about how long she'd sleep in during the summer.

Hermione didn't mind this because she usually teased Caity about how long it took her to get ready sometimes. They'll just be going down to the lake for an hour or so and it would take her about a half an hour to get ready.

"Yeah," Hermione said, sticking out her tongue at her cousin playfully, acting like they used to when they were little.

Hermione was dressed in her bikini bathing suit as well. She had got it the day before when Caity dragged her away from her interesting novel, to the mall. There, Hermione stood in clothes stores feeling much too bored while Caity picked out many outfits for her cousin to try. Hermione went into the changing room and tried on what seem to her, like a million outfits but really, only a couple. They had bought mostly bathing suits and outfits for the summer. They also went to the Salon and Hermione got blonde highlights in her hair. Caity showed her a spell that would make her hair seem less frizzy. It was the first spell Hermione didn't know.

Hermione liked her new clothes and her hair. She had to admit that it felt good to have a girlfriend she could talk to without worrying about rumors spreading around, but then again, she wasn't at school.

She quickly ate her breakfast and started to write a letter to Harry and Ron before she headed down to the lake with Caity.

_Dear Harry,_

_How is everyone doing? What's new with you guys? Did Ron find his wand yet? I'm at my cousin's cottage and I'll be staying here for the summer. I'm not sure if I'll be seeing you guys before we go back to Hogwarts but if we are going to go to Diagon Alley, I'll be sure to notify you. I'll write more in a few days. But for now, be good._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

After she wrote the letter and sent it with Caity's owl, it was about 10:30 so she went down to the lake with Caity.

"Are you going to go swimming?" Caity asked.

"Uh, yeah I think I'm gonna go. It's getting hot lying in the sun and I need to cool off. How about you?" Hermy answered.

"Yeah, I guess I will if you are."

"1, 2, 3!"

There was a loud splash as they jumped in the water and when they came up, Caity started splashing Hermione. Hermione splashed back at Caity and took off towards the floating dock and Caity followed her.

"Ohh, I'm gonna get you for that!"

Caity swam fast after Hermione but didn't catch her. Hermione got up on the dock and looked down at her cousin who was just reaching the floating dock herself and she had no choice but to dive back in the water and swim fast again. She was so busy trying to get away from Caity that she almost swam into something but she stopped just in time.

As she looked up she found herself staring up into cold gray eyes. 'Oh great, he did remember to meet her.' Hermione thought. She had been hoping that he would forget all about meeting Caity. Caity had finally caught up with her cousin.

"Oh hello," Caity said, noticing the cute blonde guy that Hermione was staring at.

"Hello, I believe we've never properly met. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Caity Gilmore, and this is my cousin Hermione Grang--."

"We've met," Hermione said with a hint of coldness in her voice, before she swam back to the dock to get away from Malfoy.

'All I need to do is stay away from him and hopefully he won't say anything that'll make me cry today.'

When she got out, she quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She didn't want Malfoy to tease her of how she looked in something other than her school uniform. She heard Caity getting out as she pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt she had brought down with her. She slipped on her sandals and turned to see Caity helping Malfoy tie the canoe to the long, skinny dock.

"Girls, lunch is ready!" called Aunt Kathy from the top of the hill where the cottage stood.

"Okay, thanks!" Hermione replied and turned towards Caity.

"Caity, I'm going up to have lunch, you comin'?"

"Uh, yeah I'll be up in a second. I just want to quickly dry off," replied Caity.

"Okay, I'll tell your mom."

"Thanks."

"Yup."

Hermione headed up, not bothering to say anything to Malfoy because she was sure he would either not answer her or say something mean and be the Ferret he has always been.

**A/N:** And I would like to thank my reviewers from the last chapter:

**xoKaSsIeox** – Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy!

**bookbabe** – Thank you! I love to read and write fiction!

And thanks to anyone else reading this!


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series. All the characters and stuff belong to J.K. Rowling!

**A/N:** Here is the fifth chapter! Hope you like it!

**Chapter Five**

"You're staying for lunch, right?" asked Caity.

"Uh, sure. If it's okay with your parents," replied Draco.

"Oh, they don't mind you staying." Caity said as she headed up the stairs and Draco, with a smirk on his face, followed her.

"I wonder if she's a mudblood like Granger,' Draco thought.

"So, tell me a little about yourself and your family," Draco said.

"Well, I'm an only child, I'm seventeen and I go to Durmstrang Academy. My mother is a muggle and my father is a pureblood. They met in London, where they both lived. They married shortly after they finished school, my mother went to a muggle school back then, and they moved to Canada to start a family and to get away from the Dark Lord and the wizarding world. What about you?"

"Oh, both my parents are purebloods and they met at Hogwarts. They both were in Slytherin and were friends before they got married shortly after they left school as well."

"And you?" Caity asked.

"I'm seventeen and an only child. I go to Hogwarts and, like my parents, I'm in Slytherin also. This year, I'm Head Boy."

"Oh, really? That's great! Hermione was Prefect last year but I'm not sure if she's Head Girl this year. I'll ask her later." Caity said, with a smile.

'I hope not, it would be a nightmare if she was Head Girl,' Draco thought to himself.

When they reached the cottage, Draco followed Caity inside and met a tall, skinny woman sitting at the table, who, Draco thought, was Caity's mother since she looked like Caity with her long dark brown hair and brown eyes. On the other end of the table he met a man who looked like he worked out. Draco thought this must be her father. Granger was sitting on one side of the table with her back towards him but he didn't mind.

"Mom, dad, this is Draco Malfoy. He's going to be joining us for lunch. Is that okay?" Caity asked.

"Of course. Hello, I'm Caity's mother, Kathy. This is my husband, Robert and my niece, Hermione. Please, have a seat." Kathy said with a smile.

Robert stood up and shook hands with Draco as he was about to sit down. Draco looked at Granger and saw that she was eating a sandwich and some salad. She looked up and caught his gaze. She glared at him when he smirked at her. This was the first time he noticed that her hair wasn't as frizzy as it was in the previous years.

'She looks almost pretty, especially in that bathing suit.' Draco scowled at himself for thinking that a mudblood was pretty.

'Almost pretty,' he corrected himself.

She went back to eating her lunch and Draco answered questions Caity's parents were asking.

"What school do you go to?"

"I go to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry."

"Oh, you're a wizard?"

"Yes Madam, I am."

"Oh, Hermy, are you Head Girl this year at Hogwarts?" Caity said, remembering she was going to ask her cousin.

"Hmm? Oh, yes I am. Why?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Just wondering. Draco's Head Boy."

At the moment she heard her cousin say Draco and Head Boy in the same sentence, Hermione's face turned pale. Draco had stopped eating and glared across the table at her.

'She just had to have the best marks of the girls, didn't she?' He scowled.

He had been so glad that he was Head Boy and now that he found out who Head Girl was, he wasn't sure if he would enjoy it like he thought he would.

'Well, it could be worse, at least she's not Pansy and all over me. And she did do something about her looks, not that she looks beautiful.' But Draco came to find that he couldn't deny that she looked pretty.

"Do you two know each other?" Kathy asked Hermione and Draco.

They both looked at each other and Granger turned to her aunt.

"Well, we've met around school and in classes but that's all."

"Oh, then maybe you two should try and get to know each other this summer, since you are Head Boy and Girl." Kathy suggested.

"Uh," Hermione said and then looked at Caity for help.

Caity took one look at her cousin. "Uh, mom, is there anymore bread?"

"Oh no, I'll get some."

"Thanks," Caity looked at Hermione and saw her face relax a little.

"It was nice meeting you, come again soon!" Kathy told Draco before he walked down to the lake with Caity.

"Nice meeting you too, and thank you for lunch." Draco tried putting on his most charming smile.

When Draco got down to the lake he saw that Granger was already down there, reading a book, which was no big surprise for Draco, and tanning.

"Oh, is Hermione reading? Wow this is the first." Caity winked at her as she joked around.

"Ha-ha-ha." Hermione got up and walked over to the mini fridge and got out a bottle of water.

"Well I think I'm going to be heading back." Draco said.

"Aw, why don't you stay for a little while longer?" Caity asked him.

'She really wants me to stay.' Draco smirked inside and said, "Okay I'll stay."

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for reading this! Please review! I love constructive criticism!


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series. All the characters and stuff belong to J.K. Rowling!

**A/N:** Here is the sixth chapter! Hope you like it!

**Chapter Six**

'Oh, great, I'm so happy.' Hermione thought to herself sarcastically when she heard Malfoy say he'll stay.

"Great!" Caity smiled at him.

Hermione laid back on the dock and continued to read, taking sips of her water.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Caity asked.

"No, not at the moment. Do you?"

"Yes, Hermione."

Draco smirked at that, realizing what he had asked and Caity laughed.

"I don't have a boyfriend though. If that's what you were asking." Caity winked at him.

A few weeks passed by with Malfoy coming around almost everyday. He and Caity would talk about things for hours while Hermione would lie in the sun and sometimes slip into the water to cool off.

She started to realize that Malfoy hadn't said a word to her since the day she helped him flip his canoe over. She had so many questions to ask him.

'Yeah, like he'll talk to you.'

But she couldn't help but want to try and talk to him, at least to find out why he was at a lake where muggles hung around and why he was hanging around Caity so much.

The next day, she finally got her chance.

Hermione was the first one up. She showered, got a bathing suit on, and grabbed her bag that had all her things she'd need and headed down to the lake.

She read for about an hour and then felt like going for a little boat ride. She got the kayak out and climbed in. She paddled around shore with the current, which was heading towards a big swampy area. There was someone sitting on shore.

'They must be reading.' Hermione thought.

She started to turn around and go against the current but it was a little windy out and that made the current stronger. She found herself coming closer and closer to shallow water. She knew she had to get the kayak away from shore or she could hit a rock, tip over and—

She did hit a rock.

And she did tip over.

But somehow, before she was in the water, she felt arms out of nowhere, wrap around her waist and pull her out of the kayak.

She looked up into a pair of eyes. She knew she had seen them before but didn't know where. At least she didn't know until she looked at the face of the person.

'Oh no, it's Draco, no, Malfoy,' thought Hermione.

"Umm, thank you." Hermione said as he pulled her onto the dock.

'What's he thinking?? And why is he looking at me like that? It's like he's looking through me, it's kind of freaky. Has he changed?' she thought.

She felt rather uncomfortable under his stare, standing there, dressed in one of her new bathing suits.

**A/N:** Wow, I cannot believe I got that many reviews! Thanks to you ALL! I'm glad you all like it!

Has anyone seen the new HP movie?? I have! I went on the first day (not at midnight, though, it was school night) but I LOVED it! I might sound crazy but I loved Voldemort, he was done nicely, scary too.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series. All the characters and stuff belong to J.K. Rowling, as much as I try…

**A/N:** Here is the seventh chapter! Hope you like it!

**Chapter Seven**

He didn't say anything at first; he just stood there, staring at her.

Then he said, "Uh, don't get used to it, Mudblood."

This seemed to get Hermione angry. Draco knew it because she stared at him with cold eyes then jumped back into the water. She was about to get in the kayak but stopped because he said something.

"What? You're going to try to go against the waves again and kill yourself?"

"It's better than being with you!" That hurt him a little but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Oh really? Alright, fine, kill yourself just trying to get away from me but don't expect me to tell Potty and the Weasel about how you died."

"Like they would want to hear anything you've got to say." She said, standing there for a second. Then she grabbed the kayak and pulled it out of the water.

She carried it up the bank and started walking up the hill. Draco followed her, wondering what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" he asked when she passed the entrance of the cottage he was staying at and continued down the road, carrying the kayak with a little trouble.

"I'm walking back to my cottage, what else would I be doing?"

"You're going to carry that back to your cottage?" Draco said, pointing at the kayak that looked bigger than her.

"Ye—" Hermione started to say but the kayak was still wet and had slipped out of her hand.

Draco was behind her and before she could pick it up, he did. He didn't know why he was helping a Mudblood but his father wasn't around to see what he was doing.

'And she's Caity's cousin. I'm doing it for her.' Although Draco couldn't quite convince himself that was true.

"Umm, thanks."

He nodded and started to walk and she followed.

"So, umm, not that I don't appreciate it, but why did you catch me?"

Draco couldn't exactly say that it was his instincts that made him get up, jump in the water and catch her before she fell in.

"Well, I—why would I tell you?"

"Right, of course, sorry." Hermione seemed sad as she said that.

He looked at her and realized that she was prettier than he could remember.

"She's probably with Potty," he muttered to himself.

"Potty? Do you mean Harry? No, I'm not with him. Not that it's anyone's business."

He realized he had muttered loud enough for her to hear. "U-u-uh-" Draco said as his pale cheeks were beginning to redden.

"Never mind" He said finally, still walking beside Hermione.

"Okay, whatever." Hermione started up the next hill, Draco noticed, walking a little faster than him.

'She wants to get away from me.'

"Are we almost there, or are we going to have to stop for food and water?"

"No, we're almost there. Just up a few more hills. So, um, I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"Well, why are you at a lake where there are lots muggles around? I mean I've got to admit, you're the last person I'd ever think to find around here."

"Well, someone at the Ministry asked my mother if she and I wanted to go on a vacation for the summer. She said yes and here we are. Anything else you were wondering, Granger?" For some reason, he couldn't say 'Mudblood', but he still sneered when he said 'Granger'.

"Yeah, umm, why are you hanging around Caity so much?"

Draco didn't know what to say to that. "Well, we are kind of seeing each other…"

"Oh, she never told me that."

"She's told you about me?"

"Well, no- not about you, I've already met you. Just about… things." At this she started walking even faster and Draco, having long legs, would have had no trouble keeping up with her but he was carrying the kayak, which was starting to get a little heavy, so he was having a hard time.

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back a little too hard. Hermione didn't expect this and they both fell.

'She's on me!' Draco did and didn't like that fact. He did because he was Draco Malfoy and he didn't because One: he is seeing Caity and Two: Mudblood Granger was on top of him.

'Is she coming onto me?' She didn't get off him right away. It seemed to have taken her by surprise and she had her eyes closed. When she opened them, she screamed and practically jumped off of him and straightened up.

'Okay, maybe not.'

Draco watched her for a moment longer than he too stood up and once again grabbed the kayak. They continued on up the hill without saying another word for a while.

Couple minutes passed and they finally got to the cottage.

"Thanks, I think I can take it down to the lake myself later."

"Yeah, okay. And Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Caity, or anyone, about this."

"I won't." Hermione turned and carried the kayak to the other side of the house and disappeared.

Draco walked back and went over what just happened in his head.

'Why did I ask her to not tell Caity? What if she finds out some other way?? Will she be mad at me? Are we dating? I have to ask Granger more about what Caity says about me. Somehow…'

It was getting late in the afternoon so Draco decided to go make something to eat. By then his mother should be back from shopping.

**A/N:** Thanks to anyone else reading this!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series. All the characters and stuff belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter!

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione walked in the cottage after putting the kayak on the side of the house and sat down at the kitchen table. Caity was eating her lunch.

"Where did you go? I went down to the lake to fetch you for lunch but you weren't there." Caity said, raising her eyebrows at her cousin.

"Oh, I just went for a kayak ride."

"Isn't it a little too windy to go kayaking?"

"Yeah well, I didn't think about how windy it was and I couldn't turn back around so I had to get out and walk back."

"Oh. Okay, well I'm glad you didn't get hurt." Caity smiled at her.

'Yeah, I didn't get hurt, thanks to Malfoy. No, Draco? No, Malfoy.' Hermione thought.

A few days past by and Hermione tried to stay away from the lake. She didn't really understand why but maybe it was because she was afraid she'd see Malfoy. And that was one thing she definitely did not want to do.

'You can't hide from him forever.' Hermione thought one night before she went to sleep. 'I'll go down to the lake tomorrow whether or not he's there.' And with that, she fell asleep.

The next day, she got up around 9am and took a shower. She slipped into her bathing suit and went into the kitchen to grab some cereal. No one was in the cottage. Caity was down by the lake and Caity's mom and dad were out getting groceries. Hermione finished her cereal, grabbed everything she'd need and went down to the lake.

When she got there, Caity was laying in the sun. She looked up when she heard noises.

"Oh, sleepy head finally woke up and decided to come join me, eh?"

"Yup." Hermione sighed inwardly. She was partly glad that Malfoy wasn't there but at the same time, upset. She didn't understand why she was upset but she was. And she decided not to think about why she was upset.

"So, what's new with you lately?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I think Draco and I might have something going on."

"Ooh." Hermione forced herself to wink at her cousin. Caity stuck her tongue out at Hermione, and then giggled, acting like a little happy child.

Meanwhile, Hermione felt a little weird feeling at the pit of her stomach. She decided she was in need to open her book, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. She needed a little romance at the moment.

Later that day, Hermione was tanning and reading when she looked up and saw a boat heading towards their dock. She first thought it was be Malfoy but it wasn't. It was a powerboat and when she looked at the guys inside, she couldn't see any heads with white-blonde hair. What she could see were vaguely familiar 17-year-old guys.

'Not to mention cute.' Hermione thought.

"Is that, who I think it is?"

Caity looked up to see what she was talking about. She knew who they were right away. She jumped up and followed her cousin out on the dock, with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Hermy, if you think that's Jeff, then your right."

Every time Hermione came here to spend time with her cousin, she usually didn't just visit Caity, but all her friends as well. Jeff was a close friend of Caity's and Hermione secretly has had a crush on him ever since she could remember. Caity was the only other person on earth that knew about this crush, and she had to promise Hermione not to tell a soul or else.

"Wow, he looks… older."

Caity laughed and whispered, "Is that good or bad?"

Hermione didn't really know the answer to that question, herself.

"Hey guys!" Caity greeted her friends.

"Hey," Jeff greeted.

"Oh, and who's this girl with you?" He asked, grinning not quite knowing it was Hermione because he hadn't seen her in a while so he didn't recognize her.

"Oh, you can't tell me that you don't remember Hermione!" When Caity said that to them, they remembered her.

"Oh, it's you! God, we haven't seen you in a while." Ben, with short spiked hair with dirty-blonde tips, said while embracing Hermione in a big hug and practically picked her off the ground.

"Whoa!" Hermione hugged Ben back.

"Oh, how I've missed you guys!" she said as she hugged the other two guys. Then she turned to Jeff.

'He's looking at me, what's he thinking? He hasn't said anything since Caity told them who I was.'

"Hey Jeff." Hermione smiled and stayed where she was, not sure if she should hug him.

"Hey, Hermy. How's school goin'?" Jeff asked.

Jeff was wearing only a bathing suit with no shirt; his hair was also spiked up like the rest of them. He wore sunglasses that covered his light blue eyes that Hermione found herself never looking away from when she looked into them.

"School? Oh, it's going great. How's school for you guys?"

"Good."

"You guys are staying for supper, right?" Caity asked.

"If it's okay with your mom." Jeff answered.

"I'll go ask. Help yourself to a pop." Caity went up to ask her mother if there was enough food for the guys to stay and eat while Hermione offered them each a pop.

"What? We all get hugs and Jeff doesn't?" Ben said, looking disappointed.

"U- uh, well-- I--" Hermione stammered.

Jeff looked at Ben and gave him a death look. Hermione didn't know what to do, and she found herself wishing Caity was around to help her out.

Jeff finally got Ben's attention and Ben shrugged at him. Jeff rolled his eyes at him and turned towards Hermione, who had her back facing him and was looking up the stairs. Jeff walked up to her.

"I believe Ben is right."

Hermione could feel her face turning beat red before she even turned to face him. Jeff had taken off his sunglasses and she looked right into his blue eyes.

"Sorry, it must have slipped my mind." Hermione said, holding his stare with her eyes.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, picked her up and swung her around, just like he used to when she was younger. She loved it when he did this. She loved the feeling of his arms around her. When Jeff put Hermione down, she didn't want it to end. She wished she could hold onto him for eternity but she knew she couldn't. She moved her head so she could look into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back at her and he started to lean in…

And he kissed her. She couldn't believe how much she loved the kiss. 'I don't want this to end!' Inside she smiled to herself and she found herself kissing him back. She felt butterflies in her stomach that she never felt before. She loved it.

When they pulled apart, they looked at each other again and smiled.

"Okay, you guys can stay over for din--" Caity started saying as she came down but stopped when she found Jeff's arms around Hermione's waist.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, you missed Jeff and Hermione's first kiss." Ben answered, smiling.

Both Hermione and Jeff went red and they let go of each other, quickly.

"How long were you there, Ben?" Jeff asked, awkwardly.

"Well Jeff, since I came with you, I guess I've been here as long as you have."

"Oh, right."

The other two guys were trying hard not to laugh. Hermione noticed they looked exactly like twins. They had on the same bathing suits, had the same pair of glasses, and even their shoes matched. The only difference between the two was that one guy had short, spiked, brown hair. This guys' name was Kevin.

The other guy had a little longer black hair, which stuck up all over the place. This guys' name was Trent.

Everyone stood around, not knowing what to do. Finally, Caity spoke first.

"Anyways, you guys can stay for supper but another friend of mine is going to eat with us too. Actually, I think that's him there." Caity started walking back out on the dock to help Malfoy dock.

"Who is that, Herm?" Trent asked.

"Oh, that's Draco Malfoy, Caity's new boyfriend."

"Oh, I've never seen him before."

"Yeah, he goes to my school and he came on here on vacation. Rented the cottage by that swamp area down there." Hermione said, pointing to the cottage she was referring to.

"Oh, you two friends?"

"Oh, god no. If I was friends with him, I'd have to have gone mad."

"Oh." Jeff put an arm around her and she felt comforted as they smiled at each other.

"Everyone, this is Draco. Draco, this is Ben, Trent, Kevin and Jeff." Caity said, pointing to the guys as she said their names. As she looked at Jeff with his arm around Hermione, she smiled and winked at her cousin.

**A/N:** Oh, what do you think Draco will think when he meets the group? Especially Jeff?

Thanks to those who reviewed! And I'm sorry it took me so long to update. My excuse is school, which is lame, I know. But I'm finally done my program and getting into the routine of summer before I start working. I will try to update regularly.

**LoonyLunaLover**** – **Well, is your friend a fan of Harry Potter? Caity is based on a fan I met on a different site but I haven't talked to her in a while. If your friend is not the girl I met, then it is very weird!

Thanks to anyone who is reading this!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series. All the characters and stuff belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter!

**Chapter Nine**

Draco looked at each of the guys Caity just pointed at and when he saw that Jeff had his arm around Granger, he didn't know what to think. He gave Jeff his Malfoy glare. He had to look at Caity to keep his mind busy.

"So, what were you guys just talking about?" Caity asked, striding over to Draco and wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh, we were just talking about school." Jeff answered.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, when are we going to eat?" Hermione asked.

"We can eat now, actually. Its ready, lets go up." Caity answered.

While they were eating, they talked about school and how their summer was going so far. After supper was over, Jeff and the others offered to help clean up.

"Are you going to help us?" Jeff asked Draco, who was sitting at the table and flirting with Caity.

"Wha—" Draco asked, looking up and meeting his eyes.

'Hey, his eye color is the same as mine right now. Funny, I thought they were silver.' Jeff thought, finding that rather odd.

"Sure." Draco said, pulling himself off Caity but then she grabbed his arm.

"Wait..." She said.

"What?" Draco asked, turning around to face her.

Suddenly she pulled him and kissed him. Hermione, who entered the dining room in time to see the kiss, dropped the plates for desert. Caity and Draco broke away and jumped at the noise.

"Oh my... I'm sorry" Hermione said, bending down to clean up the plates.

Caity let go of Draco and helped her cousin.

"That's okay, Hermy. It wasn't your fault." She said as she picked up the plastic plates.

While Caity and Hermione rinsed the plates free of any dirt that might have been on them, Draco got up and started to help clean up.

'She kissed me.' Draco smirked at the thought of what would have happened if Granger hadn't broken them apart. He caught Jeff staring at him and he glared back. After a few moments or glaring at each other, they continued to clear the table.

After desert, they went back down to the lake. Hermione and the guys went for a boat ride. That left Caity and Draco behind because there weren't enough seats for them all to go.

"Bye, have fun!" Caity shouted as they sped faster and faster away from the dock.

Caity turned towards Draco and smiled. He smirked back, walked up to her and began kissing her again.

They were still kissing when Hermione and the guys came back. Ben cleared his throat loudly and they quickly broke apart.

'Why can't they leave us alone for just ten minutes?'

"Oh, hi guys, back so soon?" Caity asked.

"Soon? We left at 8:00 and its 8:45. What did you guys do while we were gone?" Trent asked.

"Oh, uh, we, umm, went sailing." Caity stammered.

Draco had completely lost track of time and as it seemed, so did Caity. They were kissing most of the time the others were gone. Draco looked towards Hermione to find her arms wrapped around Jeff but she was staring at him. He stared back and she rolled her eyes and turned to face Jeff.

"I'm going to see a couple of friends of mine from school next Monday. I was wondering if you guys would like to come?"

"Oh, next Monday? We were going to go sailing with Bens' father all week and you know how he doesn't like us to change schedules with him." Jeff answered, looking a little sorry.

"All week?" Hermione asked, sounding a little upset.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Jeff said, pulling her into a hug and Draco looked away, rolling his eyes.

"I think I'm going to head back to my cottage now." Draco said to Caity.

"Okay, bye."

"Thanks for dinner." He said, winking at her. She smiled back.

"No problem."

He walked to the dock and got into his boat. After bidding a good bye to the others with a nod, he took off.

**A/N:** Well, there you have it! I was re-reading this chapter and a good idea came to my head! It happens from time to time. But, please, let me know what you think!

Thanks to those who reviewed! And thanks to anyone who is reading this!


End file.
